Hidden Desires Revealed In The Heat Of The Moment
by Lupin-73276
Summary: Set in Season 1 Episode 8. When Robin and Guy are fighting in the forest, what if some hidden desires are revealed. What could have happened before Much and Marian showed up. Rated M for a reason. One Shot.


**AN; Just a short story of what could have happened between Robin and Guy during Season 1 Episode 8. I had this idea while watching the episode. **

****

Hidden Desires Revealed In The Heat Of The Moment

The ropes dropped to the floor after Robin cut Guy free. They stood opposite each other, clenching their fists. Then Guy pounced. They began fighting, just the two of them, alone in the middle of the forest. Robin tripped over a rock, and begins falling to lower ground, pulling Guy with him. Both men were still throwing punches and brawling, amongst the leaves.

At the bottom Guy lands on his back, Robin takes the opportunity and straddles Guy's hips, pinning him to the floor. Guy catches both of Robin's hands in his, they still, and look each other in the eyes.

Neither knew who had made the first move, but they were kissing. Robin grasped the back of Guy's neck to prevent him from moving, not that he was planning to, Guy grasped the outlaws strong thighs that were currently pinning him to the forest floor. Robin nipped Guy's bottom lip, and pulled it between his teeth, the dark haired man groaned in response. They continues their passionate kissing, both growing more aroused. Guy swiped his tongue along Robin's bottom lip, and the outlaw opened his mouth allowing the other man entrance, the both moaned when their tongues met. Guy propped himself up on his left arm and carded his right hand through Robin's hair. Guy began kissing and nipping the other mans neck.

"You have no idea how long I have thought of you like this." Guy growled.

"Oh, I think I have some idea." Robin panted.

Guy growled again, now knowing that the outlaw shared his desire. He began tearing the green jacket open, desperate for skin on skin contact. Robin seemed to understand as he rid him self of his top layers, leaving his chest bare, Guy did the same. They were both sat on the forest floor top half naked, and exploring the others chest with their hands. Guy pulled Robin's chest flush to his, bathing in the pleasurable jolts that seared through his body. He kissed the other man again, enjoying the way the outlaws stubble lightly scratched his chin.

Some how they both ended up naked, ask them later and they couldn't tell you how they'd done it. They were both flushed and panting. Robin pushed Guy's shoulders to make him lay flat again, then pressed his fingers to Guy's lips. The dark haired male sucked on the three digits then released them and could only grasp Robin's thighs as he watched the outlaw prepare himself, and Guy gulped in anticipation at what was to come. Guy watched the writhing man before him, watching as the outlaw closed his eyes in pleasure. Robin finally finished preparing him self, and they were both so aroused it almost hurt. Robin grasp the base of Guy's erection, slicked him up with his wet fingers then pushed himself down, impaling himself. They both gasped with pleasure. Guy planted his feet on the ground, and Robin rested against the dark haired man's thighs as he rode him. They were both sweating, moaning and groaning. Guy met Robin for heated kisses every few moments, as their hips thrust against each other. They could both feel the heat pooling in the base of their spine's.

"Guy … I,"

"Me too, Robin …"

Their pace was frantic, and they shouted each other's names as the came. Robin slumped on Guy's chest and they kissed as they drifted down from their high. Robin finally rolled off Guy and they lay there, regaining their breath.

Suddenly they heard hurried footsteps heading their way, they quickly dressed, kissed again before collapsing a few feet away from each other to make it look like they had _just _been fighting. Seconds later Much appeared with Marian by his side, who glanced at each other. And while they weren't looking Guy and Robin winked at each other.

****

**I may write some other short stories like this for Robin and Guy, not sure yet.**

**But I hope you liked it, Please Review. xxx**


End file.
